


Perfect Delivery

by euphowolf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: You're in the thick of your heat cycle, but you still need to make one last delivery for work...





	Perfect Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if anyone has missed my half-hearted fics, but whether anyone noticed or not, I'm very sorry for not posting in some time. I was adjusting to life in a new country, and due to how busy I was and how little motivation I had, I barely had time to write. This time, it's a reader POV fic - my first one. I'm sure I messed up in many ways but if you enjoy it, then I'll be satisfied. Obligatory futanari and omegaverse warning.

You draw a shuddering, nervous breath and exhale slowly, trying without success to calm your nerves as you walk up to the front porch of the house. Stopping for a bit, you adjust your hold on the heavy cardboard box, which threatens to slip from your sweaty grasp. You tell yourself to get a grip; one more delivery, and then you’re home free, and can attend to the growing desperation between your legs. 

It was a risk for omegas to venture outside in the middle of their heat cycles, but you were out of vacation days at your delivery job. Besides, you needed the hours. In all fairness, you weren’t nearly as riled when you woke up this morning as you are now, and at the time you figured you could handle it. 

Now, as your knees wobble with weakness at your insane need to be fucked, you curse your own foolishness. Any alpha within a half mile’s radius could probably smell you at this point. Politeness alone was the only thing stopping them from jumping you in the middle of the street. You glance around, paranoid, wondering if you’re just imagining the feeling of eyes watching your every move. 

Again, you check the label on the package to confirm you’re at the right place. It’s a nondescript, one-story house painted white with a turquoise trim. The box is addressed to a “Kanan Matsuura,” which matches the nameplate next to the front door. You have half a mind to just leave the mail at the door and head home to wait the heat cycle out, but your sense of responsibility ends up winning out. Reluctantly, you ring the doorbell, starting anxiously when you hear an answering call from inside. The door pulls open, and your eyes land on probably the prettiest woman you’ve ever seen in your entire life. 

She's tall, taller than you, with long, slender legs accentuated by the cut of her jeans. Her dark blue hair is gathered in a flattering ponytail, and her facial features are cheerful and open, although they hide a hint of mischief as well. There is a quiet strength in the way she carries her lithe frame, and despite the loose shirt she's wearing, you can tell she's not lacking in the muscle department. Her posture is calm and self-assured, demanding respect but not imposing.

Right away, you know you're doomed. You know an alpha when you see one.

Flustered, you avert your eyes immediately. Heat blooms in your cheeks as a thrill shoots straight to your groin. Of all the days to come face to face with an alpha of this caliber, it had to be when you were right at the peak of your cycle. It took all of your willpower to not prostrate yourself on the floor and beg her to knot you right on the porch. 

“Miss Matsuura?” you finally say, trying to ignore the wetness between your legs. You're dying to rub your thighs together, to slip a finger inside of yourself, anything to quench the raging fire below. 

The woman looks you up and down slowly, very visibly taking a deep breath, and your blood runs hot and cold all at once with the knowledge that she can surely smell your arousal. A lazy grin spreads across her face as she opens the door wider and leans against the frame, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Who's asking?” Her voice is soft but confident. Those piercing eyes seem to stare straight through you, and you suddenly feel naked despite your work uniform. 

Casting your gaze down to your shoes, you mumble at the ground, “I have a package for you.” You present the box, which the girl takes with ease despite its weight. She sets it aside, out of sight, as you fumble for your clipboard and pen. “I'll need you to sign here, Miss,” you add, still studiously avoiding eye contact. 

She takes the proffered pen, and you jump a little when her fingertips brush ever so lightly against yours. She scrawls out her signature, taking all the time in the world, then holds out the clipboard. With an inward sigh of relief, you reach out for it, glad that what could have gone very wrong has instead proceeded without incident. Your relief is short-lived, however, when you tug at the clipboard and encounter a resisting tug in return.

Startled, you look up at the girl’s face. She’s watching your every move, and there’s a hunger in her face that seems to darken her graceful features. Still smiling, she meets your gaze, and her blue eyes are so hypnotic that you can’t bring yourself to look away. 

“Is that  _ all _ you have for me?” she asks, raising her eyebrows suggestively. It’s all too clear what she’s implying with that question. Your mouth falls open stupidly as you stammer, and she takes advantage of your confusion to pull you closer, her grip still tight on the clipboard. 

“Ms. Matsuura-” you begin, but she stops you, letting go of the clipboard to put a finger to your lips. 

“Please,” she demurs, “call me Kanan.” This close to her, you can feel the full force of her alpha personality pressing upon you, and you can do nothing but utter a nervous squeak of assent. Your vision blurs with heat and desire, and your legs threaten to collapse under you with the weight of your arousal. Kanan looks down, and seeing your knees trembling, laughs airily. 

“Looks like you’re a little troubled,” she remarks, her eyes flashing with amusement. “Anything I can help you with?”

You take a hesitant step back, which the alpha matches by stepping forward. “N-No, thank you,” you attempt to say, the words nearly catching in your throat. 

She hums dubiously. “It’s not healthy to leave yourself like that, you know.” She waves a hand in the general direction of your lower area, which you have covered absentmindedly with your hard-won clipboard. You watch her nostrils flare as she breathes in deep again, inhaling the scent of your need. 

Blushing furiously and wracking your brain for a way out, you insist, “I’m fine! Thank you for choosing Post-Script Services.” Backing away further, you try to beat a hasty retreat while you still have a shred of dignity left. “Have a good day.”

“Wait!” The sheer sadness of her voice stops you in your tracks, and you raise your guilty eyes to the mournful downturn of her mouth. There is a look of chagrin in her expression as she continues, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had a mate waiting for you at home already.”

“I don’t,” you blurt, before you can stop yourself, and you wince a little. Kanan’s face lights up, and the frown disappears. 

“You don’t?” she repeats, the slow smile returning. It’s incredibly unfair how attractive she is. “Well, then, why…”

“I…” To be honest, you’re not quite sure of the answer to that question anymore. It’s undeniably trashy to simply take a random alpha up on her offer, even if your body is practically shaking in uncontrollable need - especially if that random alpha happens to be a client. But there isn’t a rule saying you absolutely can’t, and it’s been so long since you’ve had someone inside of you. And Kanan, with her beautiful smile and dark eyes and perfect body, looks like she’s dying to shove you up against a wall herself. 

The alpha takes advantage of your hesitation to step forward again, this time taking your wrist gently, pulling you towards the house. “I shouldn’t,” you half-whisper, more to convince yourself than to protest her actions. 

Kanan giggles as she leads you up the front porch stairs. “You think too much,” she teases. She stops you at the threshold and turns to look straight at you again, a smoldering flame in her eyes. “Just relax, okay? I promise it’ll be fine.” 

Her tone is so reassuring, so kind and understanding, that the last of your resistance melts away. You nod shyly and let her lead you inside, no longer able to think clearly. All you can concentrate on is the way her fingers wrap around your wrist, and the heat it leaves against your skin. 

Kanan carefully closes the front door, and you have a moment to look around. The house is small but well-kept, and if you have to pick a word to describe it, you would call it cozy. You don’t really have time for a second impression because you scarcely have your shoes off before Kanan pounces. 

She spins you around and indeed, backs you up against the nearest wall, pressing her body up against yours and burying her nose in the crook of your neck. You gasp at the feeling of her hot panting against your skin, and your heartbeat quickens with every puff of air. If your panties weren’t ruined before, with the growing slickness between your legs they certainly have to be now. 

She sighs heavily and grinds her hips up against yours. You can feel her cock even through the thickness of her jeans, and the mere brush of it against your thigh makes you whimper with desire. She fumbles clumsily at the clasp of her belt; there's a sense of urgency in her movements that you hadn't detected earlier, and despite your trepidation you feel a bit of smugness at the thought that Kanan's just as desperate as you. 

The alpha wastes no time in unzipping her jeans and pulling them down. Her cock springs out, and a thrill runs through you because she's way more massive than you could ever have hoped. At the sight of the dark red knot at the base of her shaft, you salivate a little. The whole of your body practically sings with delight at the thought of Kanan emptying herself into your dripping pussy.

Still resting her head on your shoulder, her lips pressed to your neck, she begins to paw at the waistband of your pants. You have the presence of mind still to remember that they’re your work clothes, and if you get them dirty it’ll cause all sorts of trouble later.

“Hold on,” you stammer, trying to push Kanan off of you. She clings to you and growls low in her throat, seemingly oblivious to your words. You know that it’s all but impossible to stop an alpha once she’s started, but just thinking about going back to work with your uniform soiled from lovemaking makes panic rise up in your chest. “Kanan,” you try again, and this time she freezes at the sound of her name. “I can’t get these clothes dirty, my boss will kill me.” You press a hand insistently against her shoulder once more.

For a tense moment, it looks like Kanan is past all reason already. Then, she nips you hard with her teeth, causing you to yelp in surprise, and reluctantly steps away. “Hurry,” she commands hoarsely, and as you quickly begin to undress she wraps her fingers around her cock. She strokes herself and watches you greedily, as if drinking in the sight of your nakedness; the feeling of her gaze makes your skin tingle with anticipation.

As soon as you drop your bra and panties to the floor, Kanan kicks the pile of clothes aside and pins you back against the wall. Her huge member pokes at your thighs, and she rubs it suggestively against your bare skin as if she can't wait to enter you.

“Spread your legs,” she orders, and you obey without a second thought. She slides her shaft promptly between your thighs, leaving a smear of precum on your skin where her tip touches. You whimper at the feeling of her length pressing against your slick entrance, and when she adjusts her hips, it brushes lightly against your clit and sends a shock of pleasure up your spine. 

Your legs begin trembling harder, but Kanan’s strong, steady grip holds you up against the wall, preventing you from collapsing. She laughs softly as you shift from one foot to the other, and you flush at your own eagerness for her cock to enter you. Teasingly, she moves her hips back and forth a few times, allowing her member to slide up the length of your wet slit and coating herself with your juices. You let out a high-pitched whine and clutch desperately at her forearms, which Kanan acknowledges only with another horny grin. 

“What a good little omega you are,” she sings, raising her voice to be heard over your whimpering. “Just begging to be fucked. And to think you were so shy just a few minutes ago.” She removes one hand from your shoulder to fondle your right breast, tracing a circle around the delicate nipple before squeezing roughly. You gasp and arch your back, allowing her full access to your heaving chest. 

“P-Please,” you manage to whisper. Kanan cocks her head and looks at you expectantly, as if she has no idea what you're asking for. At the same time, she rolls her hips upward, causing her cock to press more firmly against your soaking entrance. 

“Yes?” Her voice is still calm and soft, totally at odds with the excitement growing in both of your bodies. 

It's a few seconds before you manage to form the words. “I need you… inside…” 

Kanan smirks. “As you wish, princess.” She gives your breast one final squeeze, then lowers her hand so that she can line her cock up with your pussy. When her tip bumps against your entrance, it takes every fiber of your being to not immediately impale yourself upon her shaft. Obediently, you wait while she adjusts herself, and she takes the opportunity to tease you a little more at first by dipping in slightly before pulling out once more. 

Finally, after you whine in frustration, she stills. She looks you in the eye, seriously this time, and asks, “Are you ready?” 

Practically on edge already by this point, all you can do is nod quickly. She nods too, and without further delay, begins pushing herself into you. 

You writhe against the wall as Kanan enters you slowly, her cock filling you up one centimeter at a time. Despite her obvious eagerness, she's surprisingly gentle, inching in carefully and pausing every time you cry out. While the heated omega within you wishes she would just bury herself inside you in one thrust and tear you up, your more rational side is both relieved and touched by her thoughtfulness. You've never had someone so huge inside you before, and you appreciate that Kanan would go above and beyond to restrain herself just for you. 

After what seems like an eternity, Kanan fully sheaths herself inside your pussy. Your walls stretch snugly around her massive girth, and you imagine your insides taking up the shape of her cock. You feel filled up and taken, as if your body is no longer your own, but instead the complete property of the alpha fucking you. 

Kanan groans in satisfaction. “Mm, you're so tight,” she breathes, enraptured. “Your pussy feels so good… Are you doing okay?”

Through the haze of sex clouding your brain, you note the hint of concern in her lust-filled voice and flush with pleasure. You've never had someone treat you so carefully, yet so intensely before, like you're something fragile that she both wants to break and protect, all at once. 

“I'm fine,” you reply, your stomach fluttering when Kanan smiles at your response. 

“You're doing great,” she encourages. She reaches down and rests one strong hand under your left thigh, supporting your leg. “I'm gonna start moving now, alright?”

Not trusting yourself to speak, you simply incline your head in assent. It's enough for Kanan, who begins moving her hips. She thrusts upwards once, driving herself even deeper into your soaking cunt.

“Oh god,” you moan, your knees buckling without warning. Kanan catches you easily against her own body, then thrusts again, eliciting another moan from your lips. 

Bit by bit, Kanan increases the force of her movements. Soon, she's settled into an easy rhythm, sliding her cock halfway out, then all the way in, again and again. Every time she buries herself into you, you can feel her knot against your entrance. You want so badly for her to just push it all the way in, for her to join with you completely and just fuck you until you're numb. You'd tell her as much, too, if you weren't totally incoherent with pleasure already. 

“Fuck,” growls Kanan, punctuating the word with a particularly hard movement that sends you scrabbling at the wall. “You're so hot… mm, fuck…” She begins thrusting harder now, no longer as careful or tender as she was earlier. 

Every time she drives her cock into you, the movement forces an involuntary whimper up your throat. Your cries seem only to fuel Kanan's lust, and when your knees finally give way, she lifts you up with both her hands and continues fucking you against the wall. Your back slides up and down the painted surface as you brace yourself on it and wrap your legs around Kanan's waist. She grinds her hips roughly against yours, huffing with exertion as she does her best to fit every inch of her cock into your dripping pussy. 

“Yes, just like that!” you cry out, hardly aware of what you're saying. “Fuck me harder, Kanan, please-” 

The rest of your words are cut off with a squeal as Kanan slams into you, her nails digging into the soft flesh of your thighs. With one fluid motion, she hoists you up and balances you on her lower torso, effectively impaling you on her shaft. You throw your arms around her neck and cling to her as she steps away from the wall and moves forward toward her bedroom. You can feel the muscles in her arms tense as she carries you through the door. 

Roughly, she pulls out of you and throws you onto the bed. Before you even have time to react, she grabs you and flips you over, taking hold of your hips and forcing you to your hands and knees so that your ass is in the air. She positions herself behind you, holding you down by your neck with one hand as she uses the other to line up the tip of her swollen cock with your freshly fucked pussy. 

“I'm going to knot you,” she warns, and before you can even agree, she lurches forward and buries her entire length into you, knot and all.

You let out a choked scream of both pain and pleasure. It feels like her shaft is stretching you and tearing you apart, but Kanan doesn't even give you time to breathe. She begins pounding away at your cunt from behind, the wet slapping noises of her thrusts echoing loudly in your ears. You claw desperately at the bedsheets, whimpering as her knot catches against your entrance and prevents her from fully pulling out. 

“More, oh fuck, don't stop,” you find yourself pleading. Kanan obliges, grunting as she increases her pace even more. She bends over you and sinks her teeth hard into your neck, licking and sucking with her tongue as if marking her property. You can feel her supple breasts pressed against your back as she drives you face first into the mattress. Losing all control of your body, you drool a little onto the sheets. 

Heat builds in the pit of your stomach as Kanan drags herself in and out of you relentlessly. There is no trace of that initial gentless now, and it feels more like Kanan is simply using you as a hole to be fucked. Somehow, that only turns you on even more. Your walls squeeze down on the ridges of her huge cock as you clench your muscles tightly, sparks of pleasure shooting up your spine. 

Delirious from being pounded so hard, you bunch the bedsheets in your fists and push back as much as you can against Kanan’s thrusts. She groans and brings her hands to your front, pawing at your breasts and squeezing them. The stimulation is almost too much, but Kanan holds you firmly even as you buck in her grasp. Every time she fully buries herself in you, pressure mounts everywhere - in your chest, in your head - until it’s unbearable. 

“I’m so close,” you manage to gasp out, although your words are so garbled that it’s a wonder Kanan understands them. She puts all her weight into her hips as she steadily slams into you, causing you to nearly scream in pure ecstasy. Your muscles are jello by then, and only Kanan’s strong arms support you and keep you from falling. Without warning, the alpha reaches lower and cups her hand against your clit, rubbing it roughly with her fingers.

All at once, the pressure spills over and floods your senses in a wave of pleasure. You’re barely conscious of the desperate sounds you make as you come harder than you’ve ever come in your life. Kanan keeps up her merciless pace even through your climax, each thrust accompanied by a spark of white light behind your shut eyelids. 

She pets your hair soothingly as you shake in her embrace. “Good girl,” she croons, continuing to move her hips backwards and forwards. “Good…” You hear her ragged breathing and know it won’t be long before she comes as well.

Exhausted, your pussy incredibly sensitive from your orgasm, you simply slump forward, allowing Kanan to have her way with you. Her thrusts get choppier and more insistent, as if she, too, is slowly losing control. She pants hard, her chest heaving, and it’s almost like you can feel her cock twitching inside you, along with the bulbous knot at its base.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” she gasps, and lets out a guttural groan as she lurches forward one more time, and it’s the only warning you have before the alpha shoots her hot load into your cunt. You squeak with surprise as you feel it filling your passage, rope after rope of cum emptying directly into you. Kanan holds you by the hips, making sure that you receive each drop. With so much stored in her knot, it takes awhile, and some of it begins leaking out of your pussy and onto the bedcovers. 

“Fuck, that was so good,” breathes Kanan, placing one possessive hand on your ass and squeezing. You yelp in response to the touch, unable to escape her grasp, and not wanting to either. You blush with her praise, suddenly feeling shy, although you know you have no reason to after she’s fucked you so vigorously. 

Kanan finally finishes and begins to pull out, sighing with contentment. A flood of cum spills out of your pussy, but she only watches amusedly, as if admiring her handiwork. After a minute, she reaches out a hand and helps you to your feet. When you stand shakily, you feel the love juices running down your legs.

“I haven’t come like that in awhile,” she remarks casually. She smiles at you. “See? Wasn’t that so much better than just going home by yourself?”

Unable to speak, you just nod, reddening. The alpha giggles a little and brushes the hair out of your face gently. “What are you getting embarrassed for now?” she teases. She walks over to the bathroom and comes back with a towel, which she tosses over to you. “Come on, get cleaned up. You can shower here.”

You mutter a word of thanks. “I’ll just hop in and out, then I’ll be out of your way.” The full impact of what you’ve just done - mated with a complete stranger - is starting to hit you, and you desperately feel like running away.

Kanan, however, has other plans. She catches you by the wrist as you attempt to slip by her, and tilts her head quizzically. “Oh, no,” she says, that seductive, irresistible smile spreading across her face, “we’re not done yet.” 

You blink in confusion and she laughs. “You’re not satisfied with just one round, are you?” Your heart skips a beat as she pulls you closer to her and looks straight at you with those dark, shining eyes.

“I-I don’t even know you,” you say timidly. You can hardly comprehend what she’s asking you to do. 

“Take your time in the shower,” Kanan commands, grinning. “We’ll have all night to get to know each other.”

You nod, and as you walk towards the bathroom, you can feel Kanan’s eyes upon you once more, admiring you from behind. Privately, you can’t help but smile to yourself.

It looks like your last delivery isn’t quite over after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of my friends, who is rather passionate about Kanan. But if you've read this far, then thank you and I hope it didn't disappoint. Also, if a certain popular Love Live fic writer who also loves Kanan has taken the time to read this, then I'll be extremely happy indeed.


End file.
